


Vespers

by the_genderman



Series: "Day" Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Another smut drabble, this time it's cockwarming.





	Vespers

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm really awful about replying to comments, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of them.

Steve’s fingers are gentle and firm and calming. One hand on the nape of his neck, cradling his head, the other combing slowly through his hair. He listens to Steve’s murmured words of love, low and soothing. His eyes drift closed. Light fades and he lets his other senses rise to the surface. The warmth of Steve’s hands, the smell of his skin, the taste of his cock on his tongue, the weight of it, filling his mouth, thick and still. He kneels as if in prayer. He holds his lover and is held. In this embrace, they are one.


End file.
